Priya Lacroix
Priya Lacroix, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, is a fashion designer and a vampire, as well as the leader of Clan Lacroix. She makes her first official appearance in Book 1, Chapter 7. Your character is able to meet her in Chapter 2, if you accompany Adrian to The Red Room. Appearance Priya has long, wavy, dark brown hair. Her hair fringe loosely hangs around her face and she keeps the rest styled in a wrapped side ponytail. She has brown eyes that turn red in her vampire state, and has a light brown skintone. She has thin eyebrows, high cheekbones, and overall sharp/well defined features incuding a defined chin and very prominent cupids bow. She is often mentioned to be alluring and attractive. Priya dresses and accessories in one of the most modern and flashy styles of of all the characters. Her visible cosmetics consists of maroon nail varnish, dark brown eyeshadow,and burgandy lipstick on her full lips. She wears a pearl colored, long sleeved, satin finish, body-con dress; it has a high collar but a large front cutout, allowing it to expose much of her torso. She accessories her crystal-beaded dress sash and a silver body chain she wears underneath her dress. Personality She is hedonistic and dangerous while also being charming and alluring. Despite her mistreatment of her employees and selfish attitude, she also feels sadness when Marcel Lafayette was killed by ferals during the attack on his castle. Relationships Adrian Raines She and Adrian don't quite get along given her younger age. Kamilah Sayeed She serves alongside Kamilah in The Council. Lester Castellanos She and Lester are part of The Council of New York Vampires. Your Character Priya finds your character to have beautiful features, trying to make a deal with Adrian that she'd vote for Lily's place in his clan as long as Priya got to keep your character. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Priya. * Super-Strength: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Priya. * Healing Factor: Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Priya. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up.Thus we can assume the same came be said for Priya. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight are one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him describing it as painful and will be fatal if exposed to it within a half an hour or so. It's akin hypersensitivity or accelerated heat stroke. The same weakness can thus be assumed for Priya. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Gallery Priya Lacroix from Clan Lacroix.jpg|Clan Lacroix sneak peek Priya vampire.png|As a Vampire w/ fangs PriyaLacroixHouse.png|Inside Her House Priya's House Theatre Room.png|Theatre Room Priya's House Pool Room.png|Pool Priya 1920s.png|1920s outfit Trivia * If you decided to go with Adrian in Book 1, Chapter 2, he will mention that Priya is the youngest member of The Council. She is considered a teenager in Vampire years. ** On June 29, 2018 in the Instagram livestream, it was confirmed by Andrew that The Baron is actually the youngest member of the Council not Priya. It was later fixed if you replay Chapter 2. ** It was also confirmed that Priya is Indian. ** Priya is the only member of the Council that was not Turned by Gaius Augustine. An evidence of this is she doesn't seem to know who he is when the Council met with Gaius in the 1920's. She even unintentionally disrespected him when she didn't bow to him as king and even referred to him as "This fella". * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Priya has a similar distaste for it. * She is the owner of the club, The Crimson Veil. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampires Category:Celebrities